1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to processing video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the transmission of video streams, efforts are continually being made to reduce the amount of data to be transmitted, while at the same time allowing the data to be adequately recreated at the receiver. The data reduction is usually performed by an encoding technique.
A typical video stream includes a sequence of “raw” video frames, each representing an image at a respective moment in time. The raw video frames are encoded into one of two types: an intra-frame (or key frame) or an inter frame. The encoding compresses the video data into fewer bits for transmission or storage.
An intra-frame may be compressed using only data from a currently encoded video frame. Compression of an intra-frame may be performed using intra frame prediction coding, in which one image portion within the frame is encoded and signaled relative to another image portion within that same frame. This is similar to static image coding. An inter frame may be compressed based on knowledge of a preceding frame, e.g., a reference frame. Existing compression and encoding techniques produce an excessive number of bits, which increases the amount of data to be transmitted. This reduces streaming efficiency and performance.